1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with the field of engagement devices for use for retaining the laces of footwear. Normally such laces are tied or otherwise engaged with respect to one another. The cam cleat construction of the present invention provides an easily assembled construction for a cam cleat which can be easily utilized mounted on footwear and easily assembled for usage thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous devices have been designed for securing laces of footwear and various designs have been disclosed for cam cleat constructions and examples of prior art pertinent to this subject matter includes British Patent No. 4010 patented Feb. 25, 1895 to T. Hutchinson et al on “A New Or Improved Fastener For Securing The Ends Of Boot And Shoe Laces”; and U.S. Design Pat. No. 29,919 patented Jan. 3, 1899 to J. J. Tremble on a “Design For A Lacing-Hook”; and U.S. Design Pat. No. 30,652 patented May 2, 1899 to W. H. Pardee et al on a “Lace Fastener”; and U.S. Pat. No. 56,806 patented Jul. 31, 1866 to E. S. Scripture on an “Improved Shoe-String Fastener”; and U.S. Pat. No. 105,236 patented Jul. 12, 1870 to C. M. O'Hara on a “Shoestring Fastener”; and U.S. Pat. No. 400,812 patented Apr. 22, 1889 to S. Wilson, Jr. and assigned one-half to H. C. Conkle on a “Shoe-Fastening”; and U.S. Pat. No. 511,326 patented Dec. 26, 1893 to O. A. DeLong et al and assigned to Kempshall Specialty Manufacturing Company of New Jersey on a “Hook”; and U.S. Pat. No. 630,984 patented Aug. 15, 1899 to A. K. Lovell on a “Guard For Lacing Hooks”; and U.S. Pat. No. 779,710 patented Jan. 10, 1905 to A. M Henderson on a “Shoe Lacing Holding Clasp”; and U.S. Pat. No. 908,704 patented Jan. 5, 1909 to C. C. Sprinkle and assigned one-half to Mahlon A. Stair on a “Shoe Fastener”; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,094,262 patented Apr. 21, 1914 to M. Spangenberg on a “Shoe Lace Fastening Device”; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,116,142 patented Nov. 3, 1914 to F. E. Slocum on a “Shoe Fastener”; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,137,381 patented Apr. 27, 1915 to E. Burket on a “Shoe Lace Holder”; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,520,716 patented Dec. 30, 1924 to J. G. Judd on a “Wire Gripper”; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,530,713 patented Mar. 24, 1925 to J. S. D. Clark on a “Lacing Device For Boots And Shoes”; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,544,225 patented Jun. 30, 1925 to J. DeBarros on a “Shoe Lace Fastener”; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,767,732 patented Jun. 24, 1930 to W. C. Breadon on a “Shoe Lace”; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,772,673 patented Aug. 12, 1930 to J. D. MacDonald on a “Lace Fastening Means For Footwear”; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,792,923 patented Feb. 17, 1931 to R. W. O'Neil and assigned to The shoe Hardware Co. on a “Buckle”; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,823,412 patented Sep. 15, 1931 to P. Schwarze on a “Detachable Head For The Free Ends Of Laces”; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,036,482 patented Apr. 7, 1936 to P. R. S. Larson on an “Elastic Shoe Lace”; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,254,579 patented Sep. 2, 1941 to H. P. Okie and assigned one-fourth to Benjamin S. Bell and one-fourth to Louise A. Green on a “Clip To Keep In Engagement The Ends Of Shoestrings Or Other Fasteners”; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,287,985 patented Jun. 30, 1942 to S. R. Gookin and assigned to United Shoe Machinery Corporation on a “Laced Boot”; and U.S. Design Pat. No. 166,328 patented Apr. 1, 1952 to W. A. Maring on a “Lacing Hook For Shoes Or Similar Article”; and U.S. Design Pat. No. 170,787 patented Nov. 3, 1953 to H. H. Wood and assigned to Thomas Walker Limited on a “Hook For A Trouser Waistband”; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,845,673 patented Aug. 5, 1958 to T. Weis on a “Shoe Lace Clip”; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,967,340 patented Jan. 10, 1961 to P. Pernecky, Jr. on a “Glove And Like Article Holder”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,108,385 patented Oct. 29, 1963 to E. Teufel and assigned to Rieker & Co. on a “Tying Means For Shoes And Boots”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,112,545 patented Dec. 3, 1963 to L. Williams on a “Shoe Fastening Device”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,265,032 patented Aug. 9, 1966 to P. H. Hume on a “Cam Cleat”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,279,015 patented Oct. 18, 1966 to L. M. Henning and assigned one-fourth to Byron V. Curry and one-fourth to William Jacquet Gribble and one-half to Normal S. Henning on a “Shoelace Apparatus”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,333,304 patented Aug. 1, 1967 to D. J. Daddona, Jr. and assigned to Scovill Manufacturing Company on a “Lacing Device”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,490,156 patented Jan. 20, 1970 to P. Lollmann et al and assigned to Rieker & Co. on “Sports Footwear”; and U.S. Design Pat. No. 224,584 patented Aug. 8, 1972 to D. Parpaioila et al on a “Lacing Hook”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,703,775 patented Nov. 28, 1972 to J. Gatti on “Football Boots”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,730,129 patented May 1, 1973 to J. A. Helms and assigned to Seahorse Spars And Equipment, Ltd. on an “Extruded Cam Cleat”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,744,105 patented Jul. 10, 1973 to J. N. Laurita and assigned to A. Rifkin Co. on a “Drawstring Construction”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,750,611 patented Aug. 7, 1973 to G. A. Field and assigned to S and R Associates, Inc. on a “Two-Way Cam Cleat”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,765,061 patented Oct. 16, 1973 to D. B. Nash on a “Lever-Release Cam Cleat”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,795,218 patented Mar. 5, 1974 to C. A. Merry and assigned to Schaefer Marine Products on a “Cam Cleat”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,795,218 patented Mar. 5, 1974 to C. A. Merry and assigned to Schaefer Marine Products on a “Cam Cleat”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,808,644 patented May 7, 1974 to R. Schoch and assigned to Weinmann Aktiengesellschaft on a “Closure Device For Shoes, Particularly For Ski Shoes”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,538 patented Jun. 11, 1974 to D. Jurgich on a “Cam Cleat Releasing Mechanism”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,834,048 patented Sep. 10, 1974 to W. Maurer on “Shoe Fastening”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,936,914 patented Feb. 10, 1976 to W. A. Mancini on a “Separable Fastener”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,071,964 patented Feb. 7, 1978 to C. Vogiatzis on a “Footwear Fastening System”; and U.S. Design Pat. No. Des. 247,217 patented Feb. 14, 1978 to C. A. Merry and assigned to Schaefer Marine Products on a “Cam Cleat”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,532 patented Apr. 18, 1978 to E. Feder on “Line Cleats For Securing Ropes, But Especially For Lines To Sails Of Sailboats”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,092,941 patented Jun. 6, 1978 to S. Gryglas on an “Adjustable Two-Way Cam Cleat”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,217,847 patented Aug. 19, 1980 to R. A. McCloud on a “Self-Release Cam Cleat”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,278,042 patented Jul. 14, 1981 to B. V. Lindquist on a “Cam Cleat”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,348,974 patented Sep. 14, 1982 to M. Lerner on a “Cleat”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,397,253 patented Aug. 9, 1983 to R. L. Uecker on a “Rope Cleat Teeth Structure”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,486 patented Jun. 12, 1984 to P. O. Harken on a “Cam Cleat”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,495 patented Nov. 19, 1985 to M. Lerner on a “Cleat”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,499 patented Nov. 4, 1986 to A. J. Slemmons on a “Cam Cleat”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,633,548 patented Jan. 6, 1987 to L. B. M. Siskind et al on a “Speed Lace Structure”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,025 patented Feb. 3, 1987 to J. M. De Renzo on a “Figure Eight Shoe Tie System”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,493 patented Apr. 28, 1987 to J. A. Lowry on a “Dual Directional Cam Cleat”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,727,627 patented Mar. 1, 1988 to G. Baggio et al and assigned to Nordica S. p. A. on a “Locking Device Particularly For Ski Boots”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,766,835 patented Aug. 30, 1988 to R. C. Randall et al and assigned to R. C. Randall on a “Rope Cleat”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,333 patented Feb. 28, 1989 to O. W. Boden on a “Cord Lock With Cord Removal Slot”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,843,687 patented Jul. 4, 1989 to W. F. Kroepelin, Jr. on a “Hand Held Rope Cleat”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,423 patented Feb. 13, 1990 to R. C. Randall on a “Rope Cleat”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,352 patented Mar. 13, 1990 to J. Ginsberg on a “Shoe Lace Replacing And Shoe Fastening Device”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,916,833 patented Apr. 17, 1990 to L. Nwoko on an “Enhanced Speed Lacing Device With An Integrated Adjustable Width, Adjustable Tension System”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,956,897 patented Sep. 18, 1990 to R. Speedie and assigned to Ronstan International Pty. Ltd. on a “Cam Cleat”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,805 patented Dec. 10, 1991 to W. M. Plante on a “Camming Cleat Member For Rope”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,111 patented Jul. 28, 1992 to M. A. brown on a “Cam Cleat”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,428 patented Oct. 27, 1992 to G. E. Gessner et al on a “Shoelace Securing System”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,177,882 patented Jan. 12, 1993 to C. Berger and assigned to PUMA AG Rudolf Dassler Sport on a “Shoe With A Central Fastene”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,331 patented Jan. 26, 1993 to C. Berger and assigned to Puma Rudolf Dassler Sport on a “Shoe With Flexible Upper Material Provided With A Closing Device”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,055 patented Apr. 27, 1993 to A. D. Harrell on a “Pneumatic Shoe Lacing Apparatus”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,398 patented Aug. 2, 1994 to Y. S. Seo on a “Lace Fastening Cleat And Shoe”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,401 patented Aug. 9, 1994 to G. L. Hanson on a “Shoelace Tightening And Locking Device”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,345,697 patented Sep. 13, 1994 to J. Quellais and assigned to Salomon S. A. on a “Boot Tightened By A Flexible Link”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,349,764 patented Sep. 27, 1994 to S. Posner and assigned to Dan Lynn Industries, Inc. on a “Shoe Securement Apparatus”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,467,511 patented Nov. 21, 1995 to Y. Kubo and assigned to Morito Kabushiki Gaisha on a “Shoelace Fastening Device”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,526,585 patented Jun. 18, 1996 to E. G. Brown et al on an “Attachment Device For Use With A Lace-Substitute Hand-Actuable Shoe-Closure System”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,537,763 patented Jul. 23, 1996 to T. Donnadieu et al and assigned to Salomon S. A. on a “Boot With Tightening System With Memorization Of Tension”; and U.S. Design Pat. No. Des. 373,464 patented Sep. 10, 1996 to A. E. Hnarakis on a “Sports Shoe Lacing”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,566,474 patented Oct. 22, 1996 to P. Leick et al and assigned to Salomon S. A. on a “Sport Boot Having A Fixed-Lace Closure System”; and U.S. Design Pat. No. Des. 375,831 patented Nov. 26, 1996 to D. L. Perry and assigned to D P Design, Inc. on a “Tension And Length Adjuster For A Shoelace Or Shock Cord”; and U.S. Design Pat. No. Des. 377,114 patented Jan. 7, 1997 to K. J. Crowley et al and assigned to Fila U.S.A., Inc. on “Shoe Eyelets”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,640,785 patented Jun. 24, 1997 to S. Egelja and assigned to Items International, Inc. on “Resilient Loops And Mating Hooks For Securing Footwear To A Foot”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,104 patented Jul. 15, 1997 to L. H. James and assigned to Laurence H. James on a “Cable Fastener”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,755,044 patented May 26, 1998 to R. J. Veylupek on a “Shoe Lacing System”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,784,979 patented Jul. 28, 1998 to R. H. Nelson, III on an “Adjustable Load Automatic Releasing Cleat”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,848,457 patented Dec. 15, 1998 to H. Silagy on a “Lacing System For Traditional Footwear”; and U.S. Design Pat. No. Des. 405,601 patented Feb. 16, 1999 to C. W. Zebe, Jr. on a “Footwear Closure”; and U.S. Design Pat. No. Des. 405,602 patented Feb. 16, 1999 to C. W. Zebe, Jr. on a “Footwear Closure”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,906,057 patented May 25, 1999 to B. Borsoi and assigned to Salomon S. A. on a “Sports Boot Including Flexible And Traction Resistant Return Elements”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,909,947 patented Jun. 8, 1999 to J. DeMarchi and assigned to Salomon S. A. on a “Sport Footwear Assembly”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,926,976 patented Jul. 27, 1999 to F. Cretinon et al and assigned to Salomon S. A. on a “Sport Boot”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,931,112 patented Aug. 3, 1999 to G. H. Lacan on an “Easy-Releasing Cleat”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,940,990 patented Aug. 24, 1999 to T. Barret and assigned to Salomon S. A. on a “Shoe With An At Least Partially Elastic Lining And Volume Adjusting System”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,956,823 patented Sep. 28, 1999 to R. Borel and assigned to Salomon S. A. on a “Guide And Blocking Assembly For A Boot”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,966,841 patented Oct. 19, 1999 to T. Barret and assigned to Salomon S. A. on a “Sport Boot”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,080 patented Nov. 9, 1999 to B. Borsoi and assigned to Salomon S. A. on a “Lace Having Variable Sections For Sports Boots And Sports Boot Equipped With Such A Lace”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,996,256 patented Dec. 7, 1999 to C. W. Zebe, Jr. on “Footwear Construction With Improved Closure Means”; and U.S. Design Pat. No. Des. 422,530 patented Apr. 11, 2000 to C. W. Zebe, Jr. on a “Belt Securement Device”; and U.S. Design Pat. No. Des. 426,952 patented Jun. 27, 2000 to C. W. Zebe, Jr. on a “Flap Closure”; and U.S. Design Pat. No. D435,719 patented Jan. 2, 2001 to C. W. Zebe, Jr. on a “Sandal Closure Device”; and U.S. Design Pat. No. D440,036 patented Apr. 10, 2001 to C. W. Zebe, Jr. on a “Footwear Closure”; and U.S. Design Pat. No. D440,3395 patented Apr. 17, 2001 to C. W. Zebe, Jr. on a “Sandal Closure Device With Loop Lead”; and U.S. Design Pat. No. D440,759 patented Apr. 24, 2001 to C. W. Zebe, Jr. on a “Footwear Closure”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,324,774 patented Dec. 4, 2001 to C. W. Zebe, Jr. on a Shoelace Retaining Clip And Footwear Closure Means Using Same”; and U.S. Design Pat. No. D460,858 patented Jul. 30, 2002 to C. W. Zebe, Jr. on a “Footwear Retaining Device With Cam Cleat Longitudinal Line Retaining Clip And Rear Clip For Retaining Lacing Tip”; and U.S. Design Pat. No. D462,163 patented Sep. 3, 2002 to C. W. Zebe, Jr. on a “Footwear Retaining Device With Cam Cleat Longitudinal Line Retaining Clip And Adjustable Length Lacing”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,505,384 patented Jan. 14, 2003 to J. E. Renton et al on a “Cleat”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,722,303 patented Apr. 20, 2004 to C. Lob et al and assigned to Harken, Inc. on a “Fairlead And Cam Assembly”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,857,381 patented Feb. 22, 2005 to W. W. Siewert et al and assigned to Design Extremes, Inc. on a “Cam Cleat With Automatic Fairlead”.